The present invention relates to a device for fitting an extendible elastic support stocking (or sock) on the leg of a person, either by the user himself or with the aid of a third party, as well as to a method for fitting such a stocking or sock on a person by means of said device.
The present invention also relates to a device for taking off a support stocking or sock worn on the leg of a person, and to a method for doing so by means of said device.
Support stockings (The word is intended here to mean socks as well, depending on the height of textile covering the leg) are compressive orthoses that are currently used by persons suffering from venous disorders to achieve venous compression of the affected leg. Venous compression, a unanimously recognized technique for preventing and curing venous disorder, is effective only by virtue of the controlled high pressure exerted by the elastic fibers of the stocking on the limb.
A method currently used for fitting the stocking on consists in holding the support stocking at its top in order to slip the leg therein. However, the high tension exerted by the elastic fibers of the stocking makes it exceedingly difficult to extend the stocking in order to put it on. This is especially difficult when it has to be done by people with reduced mobility who are unable to overcome the resistance of the textile with their hands in order to “pass the heel”, and who have furthermore difficulties bending forward, which is indeed frequently the case.
A means currently used for fitting a support stocking on a person consists in a “substocking” made of a silk textile, which plays the role of a liner in the stocking proper and makes it easier to slip the leg into the support stocking.
However, such a means does not solve the technical problems linked with the considerable resistance of the elastic textile and with the mobility difficulties of the users.
The same problem is encountered for the removal of a support stocking worn on the leg of a person: this operation is extremely dificult to carry on by the wearer himself, and especially so when the wearer additionnally suffers from reduced mobility.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for facilitating fitting a support stocking on a person's leg.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that allows to sufficiently distend the compressive stocking (or sock) to allow easy fitting and the “passing of the heel”.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that allows an easy putting on of the stocking by the user alone.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that is easy to disengage from around the leg once the support stocking has been fitted thereon.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a device for facilitating taking off a support stocking worn on the leg of a person, and more particularly for facilitating the passing of the heel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for taking off a support stocking that allows an easy removal by the wearer himself.